Rainville II
Rainville II is a story written by Donald Newton. Plot and Setting Six months after the previous murder spree, a new Ghostface returns to continue where the failed one left off in the previous story. Characters Returning Karen Gillan.jpg|JILL SHEPARD (16): Jill returns as the final girl and main character of the story. She has moved on since surviving the first murders. Despite losing her brother, who was the killer in the first story, she has gained a "sister" in Hailey, whose mother is dating Jill's father. Jill and Jackson are still in a strong relationship. The new Ghostface will continue to target Jill, her family, and friends. CKR.jpg|JOHN SHEPARD (47): John returns as the main origin subject of the story. He has struggled to move on from his son's murders with great guilt over his past. But his relationship with Dawn has given him courage to move on. He will fight to protect his family as the Ghostface killer returns to finish them off. Tylerposeyd3k1x7.jpg|JACKSON ECKHART (16): Jackson returns as the final boy of the story and boyfriend of Jill. He and Jill have continued to have a strong relationship since surviving the previous murders. When the new Ghostface continues the murders, Jackson helps Jill discover the new killer's mysteries and will do whatever it takes to protect Jill from the killer. VanMorVamp.jpg|HAILEY MILLER (16): Hailey returns as a Rainville survivor. She has developed a sisterly relationship with Jill due to their parents being in a relationship. For this, she will have a bigger role and has been promoted to a higher rank in the cast. She still has a strong relationship with Cora, which is now out in the open due to Hailey coming out to her mother. RDS2Mayor.png|DAWN MILLER (45): Dawn returns as the mother of Hailey and new girlfriend of John. She hopes to bring both her family and John's family together now that she is no longer Mayor of Rainville. She gets close to Jill and hopes to start a motherly relationship with her. She will prove her love to Jill and her own daughter Hailey as she fights to protect them from the new Ghostface killer. MadPetCuteSmile.jpg|CORA DARLING (16): Cora returns as a Rainville survivor. She is still in a strong relationship with Hailey. Their relationship is out in the open since the first story due to Hailey coming out to her mother. Cora continues to be the head cheerleader of Rainville High School. But the new Ghostface killer will continue to ruin her school year with the new murder spree. AYTSA.jpg|RONNIE LEE (16): Ronnie returns as a Rainville survivor. He is slowly getting over the death of his girlfriend from the previous story. But he may find new love as he gets close to another classmate, Grace, who has developed a crush on him. He will do whatever it takes to protect her and to prevent another tragic murder like last time. RJSOSA.jpg|KELL MERCER (26): Kell returns as a Rainville survivor. He has since become friends with the other survivors after he has been proven innocent over the Ghostface killer's connection with Kell's biological father, the original Ghostface killer Lance Wheeler from years before. When the new Ghostface killer returns, he vows to protect his new friends and to prevent his father's legacy from continuing. Reggie.png|ROGER MALONE (16): Roger returns as a Rainville survivor. He continues to have a strong bond with his fellow survivors and has since been in a relationship with Ariel Sullivan. When the Ghostface killer continues the murder spree, Roger will fight to protect his friends and his girlfriend. Moose.jpg|CHAD PARKER (16): Chad returns as a Rainville survivor. He has been struggling to get over the death of his girlfriend from the previous story. He has been feeling the worst as he has been getting less and less involved with the survivors and other things in his life that he use to. Will he ever recover? COP.jpeg|RAY LAMSON (25): Ray returns as the new Sheriff of Rainville after John resigned at the end of the last story. He is still close to John as a friend. He continues to be a dedicated officer and vows to find and stop the new Ghostface killer from killing more innocent victims. New Geeky Girl.png|GRACE JENNINGS (16): Grace is a new girl in school and an orphan. She is very shy and geeky. She becomes friends with the survivors and developes a crush on Ronnie, who hesitates in falling for her out of fear of losing her to the new killer again. Grace lives at a ranch for orphans. And when the survivors comes to the ranch for help, she enlists the help of her guardian Clay. She will become a target of Ghostface. VGRW.jpg|ARIEL SULLIVAN (16): Ariel is Roger's new girlfriend and a cheerleader. She is very friendly and becomes close to the survivors due to her relationship with Roger. For this, she will become a target of the new Ghostface killer. mcdowell.jpg|CLAY JAFFREY (68): Clay is the owner of the orphan ranch that Grace lives at. He is the guardian of several orphans, including Grace. When Grace's new friends come to him for help, he happily obliges them. But his willingness to help may make him and his orphans targets of Ghostface. He is a very caring, compassionate, respected man, who will do anything for other people. Andi Matichak.jpg|ERIN JAFFREY (18): Erin is Clay's granddaughter and lives with him at the ranch. She is the cook of the ranch. When the survivors come to the ranch for help, Erin assists her grandfather in helping the survivors, which includes feeding them. She will become friends with the survivors. Her willingness to help the survivors may make her a target of Ghostface. ML042218.jpg|JIMMY TURNER (43): Jimmy was one of the original orphans that Clay took in when he first started the ranch. After his recent divorce, Jimmy has moved back with Clay to become his hunter for food. He assists the survivors when they come to the ranch for help. His willingness to help may make him a target of Ghostface. Paige new.jpg|LEORA JOHNSON (23): Leora is a former orphan that Clay took in years ago. Despite being an adult, she still lives with him and is his medical assistant, which comes in handy when the survivors come to the ranch for help. Her willingness to help the survivors may make her a target of Ghostface. MV5BNDBjMTliMjYtOTU2Ni00YzNlLTgwZGEtYzQ4N2QzZTdiZjJhXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTQxMzc1MzI@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,666,1000 AL .jpg|VINCENT TAYLOR (16): Vincent is an orphan who lives with Clay as his guardian. As the youngest male orphan still in training for independence, Vincent assists Clay in almost everything from laundry, farming, hunting, and helping others. He assists in helping the survivors when they come for help. His willingness to help may make him a target of Ghostface. Nathalie.jpg|ANNETTE SHEPARD (47): Annette is John's ex-wife and the mother of Jill and Logan. She returns to Rainville to visit her daughter. Despite her anger towards John for his affairs, she keeps a civil relationship with him for Jill's sake. She is still devastated by the fact that her own son was the killer in the previous story. Chapters Chapter 1 TEASER: We see a pre-first story murder that took place prior to the events of the first story that may seem unrelated to the story but may actually be connected to the entire trilogy. Chapter 2 TEASER: The survivors learns about the fate of somebody. They meet a new friend. Chapter 3 TEASER: We meet Grace's orphan ranch family and Jill comes home to a surprise visit from someone. Chapter 4 TEASER: A couple's date turns deadly when Ghostface decides to become the third wheel in the date. Chapter 5 TEASER: We focus on Grace as she goes from being a suspect to the tragic backstory of a lost girl looking for herself. A GRACE CHAPTER. Chapter 6 TEASER: The Shepards attend a private funeral for someone. Ghostface targets someone close to Jill. Chapter 7 TEASER: Recent news of another murder forces the survivors to leave town for a vacation until the murders are solved. But trouble arises when their vehicles are disabled. Chapter 8 TEASER: The survivors race against time when one of their own has been shot. Chapter 9 TEASER: Jackson goes on a dangerous mission to obtain medical supplies. But this proves to have a fatal cost when Ghostface is waiting for him. Chapter 10 TEASER: The Survivors and the Ranch mourn the loss of someone who died while trying to save a life. A dog comes to them for help after his owner is killed. Chapter 11 TEASER: A Survivor and another member of the Ranch is killed. Chapter 12 TEASER: The revealed killer explains a shocking backstory about his involvement with the previous murders, a mystery from the opening prologue is solved, and John learns the truth about killers involved in the entire trilogy. Chapter 13 TEASER: In the aftermath of the murders, the survivors must recover from the betrayal and loss that they've experienced. But their problems aren't over. There is one last problem they must deal with before it's all over. Trivia *All of the survivors from the previous story will make a return. *The Killer who assisted in Logan's murders will be revealed at the end. *A Survivor will die. *Originally, I was going to introduce Amanda Carrington and her daughter Spencer, who would be John's illegitimate daughter and his granddaughter from a previous affair. But I decided to wait until a possible third story to introduce them. Victims Killer Survivors